utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuumei Ekiguchi
Character Design Overall Style: '''Yuumei has taken a great liking to more Lolita and Victorian styles. Throughout many of her videos and gallery, this can be seen. Her outfits vary and change greatly but for the most part she will always head back to her main interest. She will always be wearing at least one Lolita-esque item, more commonly shoes or hair accessories. Due to the fact that she does like to take her name meaning to heart, she wears a crown on her head just to show how 'famous' she will get. (Plus,it is also a little bauble from her earlier childhood days.) '''Hair Colour: '''More commonly dubbed as a "bubblegum pink" colour. '''Eye Colour: Dark pink Headgear:'' ''A crown, the same colour as her dress. There is often a hidden microphone in one of the jewels of the crown. It opens up with special hinges, allowing Yuumei to slip in a small, wireless, string microphone. Dress: 'Simple, dark mauve-ish dress that splits down in the middle. It flares out to either side of her legs and acts almost as a swishing cape in the back. On some renditions of her outfit, there are frills at the top where her ample bustline begins and the bottom where there are small frills at the bottom of her dress. Under Shorts: Bright pink and reach to usually mid-thigh or higher. They were once longer shorts, about to the knee, that were now converted to thin, long strips that she wraps around to create the signature pink ribbons on her thighs. There are always four large strips on her legs that create said ribbons. The pattern that they create will vary but there will always be guaranteed four main strips regardless. '''Arm Wear: '''On her left arm is a simple black bracelet, rather tight on her wrist. Right arm is a long, gray sleeve that cuts into a triangle. There is a small ring loop at the end that she slips on to her middle finger. There is a chunky, pink bracelet. She sometimes switches between a chunky, black one and mauve one, all depending on her mood. '''Feet: '''Lolita platforms, both black and about 2-3 inches off the ground. They are strapped together by the ankle and in front have a single, tiny bow on each. The latches to undo said shoes are located at the side and hold four individual holes each strip of leather. '''Nationality/Race: '''Valkyrie by racial definition. Half American, Half Japanese, raised in Ireland, then later moved to the states. '''Catch Phrase: '"Let's Make Music~♥" and "I'm too badass to fall for that! Wing Series As of January 19th, 2012, Yuumei has come to be a part of a series created by the creator of UTAUloid '''Haneon Akari The group has been known as "The Wing Series" and features a small group of UTAUloid sporting wings, either mechanical or real, somewhere on their costume, symbolizing and representing their signature look. This is a new signature look for her and is in its Beta stage. The current Wing Series design is as follows: Headgear: The signature crown adorning the bubblegum lolita's head now has a small, bat wing add-on. It is smaller in size but still suits its purpose. Rather than it being also her microphone, she now has a headmic that swings around. Often covered by her bangs, it can only be noticeably seen near her chin. Accessories-''' In addition to a new outfit, many frilled accessories have been put into place, such as longer armlets with flamboyant, frilled sleeves and metal at the top, exposing shining 'play', 'pause' and 'stop' buttons. Toward her neckline is a thin black lace and a thin black, veil-like material around the flesh of her neck. She still sports her ribbons as well as garters and ankle wings that work a double purposeas speakers. '''Waist Around the waistline is a pink sash breaking through the black material makeup of her dress, wrapping around her frame and laying idly on her left hip. Along with the new dress design comes a larger pair of 'hip wings'. These also function as speakers and have a moving capability for both style and convenience Leg/Footwear-''' The traditional, 2-3 inch lolita platforms have stayed with the new outfit, as well as leg ribbons, although they are now pushed down closer to her ankles. She also sports two pink garters on her upper thighs to match with the seamless, frilly outfit. Voice Configuration '''Voicebank: Under Construction, it will be available soon. Voice Type: N/A at the moment Character Relations For those who are not related to Yuumei directly by blood: Shiroyuki Hoshiko- 'Friend 'Hibiki Komida-''' Friend 'Forrest Hetane-' Friend '''Zokune Ein- Friend Calandra-''' Friend 'Kazue Samayo '- Friend Trivia *Yuumei's favourite video game is Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. *She adores strawberries, kiwis and bananas. *Although she wears quite a lot of pink, her favourite colour is actually maroon. *Her model number is located on the back of her neck in an old english-type calligraphy. *Her favourite song is Au Revoir ''by Malice Mizer *She looks much older than she really is. Most believe her to be around 18-19 *She is very partial to heterochromia and interchanging colours and will grow widely attached to someone that has one or both of these qualities. *Has had a very interesting past that includes moving to different destinations around/more than 13 times *She obsesses over the number 13 *She adores Gothic novels and dark-type entertainments such as works from ''Tim Burton and Edgar Allan Poe. *She has a fascination with spiders, but wouldn't be caught dead touching one. *Some of her abilities as a Valkyrie entitle more to sensing the dead, numerous telekenetic abilities, Illusionary tactics, and super human senses, strength is the one more seen in side comics featuring Yuumei. *Yuumei does have her own mini comic series that may one day see the light of the internet. *When writing notes, Yuumei tends to abuse 'text smilies'. She more commonly uses 'XDD'. Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances, not even a small detail, if they are pre determined. Appearance changes only allowed with permission and negotiation of '''Célèbres. *Commercial use forbidden. When using the character, please send finished projects, via a private message, to Célèbres, 'be it on here or via YouTube. *Do not alter Yuumei's samples as to create a completely new Utau. Do not steal her design, claim her voicebank as yours, roleplay or draw her without permission and so on. *The information in this article has been made, corrected, and is completely accurate due to the fact that the author of the character has made it. It will be subject to change without any warning so long as Célèbres is the one editing it. *'NEVER claim ownership of this character, her voice bank, her art, etc if you are not the rightful owner. *'Never' violate any UTAU rules, copyright policies, ettiquite rules, et cetera. *'NEVER under ANY circumstances edit this page without MY permission.' *Do not Redistribute *Do not create songs that intentionally cause contradition among masses.